


To wish as one

by meletes_muse



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Babyfic, F/F, Flash Fic, The Witcher Kink Meme, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: “Bartering with a child, Tissaia? Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be the first time.”
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	To wish as one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Yennaia flash fic challenge and based on the following prompt from The Witcher kink meme on Dreamwidth: “Due to some convenient plot device, an abandoned/orphaned baby has somehow showed up at Aretuza and Tissaia has no idea what to do about it. Then she remembers that Yennefer wants a baby. Great idea, she can give the baby to Yennefer! Or, wait... she can kill two birds with one stone by telling Yennefer she’ll give her the baby IF Yennefer returns to Aretuza. This is an excellent idea and nothing could go wrong. (It’s a terrible idea and plenty of things go wrong.)”

Tissaia looked down at the gurgling babe in her arms. She seemed remarkably content for a child that had been left on the cold, stone steps of Aretuza not an hour before. Thankfully, the babe hadn’t been exposed to the chill wind for long. The wards had immediately alerted a watchwoman to her presence and she had been swiftly delivered to Tissaia. Not that the Arch Mage had any idea what to do with her. Oh, she could look after a babe well enough. Tissaia herself had been one of twelve. But as to the child’s future? Aretuza wasn’t in the habit of taking in non-magical waifs and strays and there was no way of knowing if the child would ever be able to channel chaos. Really, she should have handed the babe off to a servant immediately. But there was one thing that had given her pause. The child’s eyes were a deep shade of purple.

***

“Well isn’t this a cosy scene?” Yennefer drawled as she strolled into the Rectoress’ study. “What was it you said, Tissaia? _No one can have everything_? Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft.”

Tissaia regarded the girl in front of her. Woman, now. Perhaps this hadn’t been a good idea. But the ship had been launched, so to speak, and Tissaia had never been in the habit of backing down.

“I heard a ballad recently,” she said, ignoring Yennefer’s jibe, “about a foolish sorceress and a _djinn_.”

Yennefer waved a dismissive hand.

“Most of Jaskier’s tales are exaggerated.”

“But not this one. Were you really so desperate for a child?”

Purple eyes flashed with anger, but Yennefer’s voice remained cold, “You wouldn’t understand.”

Tissaia rocked the babe gently, eyes never leaving her former student. “Wouldn’t I?”

Yennefer huffed, “Is that why you summoned me here, to lecture me?”

Tissaia shook her head, “I summoned you here to ask for your help.”

That certainly brought the girl up short. She took a moment to gather herself before replying.

“Oh? And what help could I possibly give to the great Tissaia de Vries.” 

She gave Yennefer a long searching look and said, simply. “You wish to be a mother and I have a child that needs one.”

Yennefer laughed, long and unrestrained. Finally gaining control of herself, she looked at Tissaia with a humourless expression. 

“At what price?”

The babe stirred in her arms, and Tissaia took a moment to settle her. _Hush now, little one. That’s it._

When she looked back up at her former student, Yennefer was regarding her with an odd expression. Soft, almost. Tissaia steeled herself.

“You will stay here and help me with a complex enchantment. We may need a week or months. After that you will be free to go with the child.”

Yennefer’s eyes flashed cold in an instant. “Bartering with a child, Tissaia? Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Tissaia’s chest constricted almost painfully. After so many years alive she rarely felt guilt, but she should never have been so callous in obtaining Yennefer.

“And why me?” Yennefer continued, “Surely there’s _someone_ capable of complex magic within these walls?”

A frustrated breath forced itself out of Tissaia’s lungs. “The incantation is Elven.”

The girl made a show of weighing her options, but Tissaia could almost feel the longing radiating out from her.

“I will help you.”

Relief flooded Tissaia. This child would have a mother. And Yennefer. Well, she would hopefully be distracted enough to stop antagonising the Chapter. _She does not realise the power they wield._

“Good,” Tissaia looked down at the sleeping babe again, before gesturing for the younger sorceress to take her.

Yennefer approached cautiously, carefully taking the child and holding her close. There was a warmth in her eyes that Tissaia had never seen before.

“What’s her name?” Yennefer asked, as she cradled the babe in her arms, rocking her gently. 

Tissaia reached out and smoothed a hand over downy, infant hair. 

“Alana.” 

“Alana,” Yennefer tested the name, smiling softly. 

“’Twas my sister’s name.” Tissaia offered, without a thought.

Yennefer regarded her closely, clearly surprised. 

“You were close?” 

“Until I became a sorceress, yes.”  
  
It took more effort that usual to shake the memories from her mind, but Tissaia found that just this once, she didn’t care.

“Come,” she placed a hand on Yennefer’s arm, “I’ll show you to your chambers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but honestly, I adore the idea of soft!Tissaia and soft!Yennefer as parents so I’m planning to continue it.


End file.
